wings_of_fire_experimentalfandomcom-20200216-history
WoF D
A Note These races do not entirely exist. By that, I mean they don't exist in all WoF campaigns. Check with your DM to see if they exist in your campaign. AviWings Flock Goals AviWing soldiers are unpredictable, but usually range between neutral fighters and pacifists. They were, of course, more aligned towards one or the other before the war. This left them quite scrambled and out of order, so most have somewhat different views. As a whole, they all stand for peace, but some have different views of what peace is and how to achieve it. Under Queen Aevian's rule, army sorting has been changed from group abilities into a common group of goals and achievements in order to know themselves better and help each other achieve these goals. Therefore, AviWings believe that you can't stick a ton of dragons into a giant group just because of how they fight and hope that they'll all survive. They believe that it's literally the thought that counts. Sadly, because of all of these different ideas of peace, sometimes battles contradict each other, so AviWing combat is, once again, unpredictable. Dishonor is not fully thought by all AviWings, because they don't fully support the same things, so it isn't seriously bad, but should be avoided. Polytheistic Artisans AviWings are commonly strange dragons for their odd religion which involves tradition to idolize birds as much as the three moons. They have a book of religion (similar to a human Bible, Vedas, Torah, or Qur'an) known as the Codex. In the Codex, the moons and universe are created by three great birds born from a giant egg (the Sun) who create hundreds of their kind to help them care for the earth. But one tries to trick the Great Birds and becomes a scavenger, while another pleases them greatly and becomes the first AviWing. The other dragons are soon 'created afterwards.' AviWings are found to be more gracious and worshipful towards the Third Moon. Because of their great religious faith, AviWings create magnificent art to please their 'Gods' and serve in battle to do duty to the Great Birds. Everything they do in life is to ensure them a better afterlife in Vaulten. So, AviWings are more likely to stand for peace and are neutral in some situations due to this. A Culture of its Own AviWings are migratory. Because of this, their fortress and kingdom is always moving. Since this is constantly on the move, they have no true territory, so it's certainly a bad idea to fly into it. They don't claim any land territory, normally just raising their world up in trees, on peaks, and even suspending their enchanted, caravan-like home in mid-air. The castle and villages travel on a slate called the Rock. The Rock is directed and moved around by the dragons in the tribe who can work the most powerful magic. The kingdom is then raised anywhere the sun is shining, the food is plenty, and the weather is good. The architecture of the AviWings is beautifully designed to be more nestlike than the common village. Only the best weavers create the houses for their people. AviWings are amazing in the fields of artistry. If you ever visit the AviWing market (if you can find the kingdom), they are commonly selling works of art such as sculptures, tapestries, paintings, weavings, stained glass, and origami. The poorer merchants sell baubles and trinkets, and sometimes even art tools such as their chisels. Another one of AviWings' great fields are food. They have some interesting delicacies, because they almost have a wild taste to them yet the food is fully cooked and mixed and salted and spiced, even covered in sauces, yet maintains a natural taste. The flavor is comparable to French food and Japanese food both. Skyborns AviWings are amazingly agile in the air, very adept, yet some never meet or touch the ground. The true earth is one of their serious weaknesses. Bringing them down from altitude can seriously disorient them. AviWing Names AviWings are commonly named after birds as symbols of faith. Other names include parts of birds, bird terms, and roosts. Examples include Aevian, Kingfisher, Cardinal, and Oriole. AviWing Traits Ability Score Increase: AviWings have to have strong wings to fly so well, and gain a Strength bonus of 1. Their thin bodies are quite agile too, with wiry build perfect for maneuvering, so Dexterity is increased by 2 for each. Not all AviWings value literature, just the Codex, decreasing their average intelligence by 1. Their weaponized tails and bright colors, used for mating, give them a charisma increase of 2. Age: Like all other dragons, AviWings are biologically adults at age seven, and socially adults at age ten. You can live to over a hundred, but that's unlikely given how many dangers are in a dragon's life. Alignment: AviWings, although all have various beliefs since the war scrambled them, most want Order and Law, expecting peace so they can worship their gods and live happily. However, some believe this can only be obtained through fighting, making them more towards the neutral side of the scale.The most common alignments are Lawful Neutral or True Neutral. Size: Like all tribes, AviWings grow throughout their life. They can range in size from small to medium, depending on their ages. Speed: AviWings have a walking speed of 30, a flying speed of 80, and a rare few have a burrowing ability ranging from 10 to 20. Because of their aerial expertise, their flight speed is a hover. Senses: AviWings have extremely accurate eyesight. This is identical to the Aspect of the Beast for an Eagle (seeing a mile away as if you were 100 feet, and no disadvantage on Perception checks in dim light). They also have blindsense depending on what bird the dragon is based upon, up to 15 feet. The minimum blindsense is about 1 foot, right on the backside center of the head. Languages: As an AviWing you can read, write, and speak Draconic. You also speak cast Speak with Animals at will, but only as a ritual. Claws: Your claws do 2d6 + your Strength modifier slashing damage. You are proficient with your claws. Bite: Your bite does 2d8 + your Strength modifer piercing damage. You can only use it once per turn, no matter how many attacks you can make. You are proficient with your bite. High Flying: AviWings can breathe at very high altitudes, requiring only half as much oxygen as a normal dragon. This also doubles the amount of time until they die from suffocation. Breath Weapon: AviWings are one of the only tribes that lack a breath weapon. Tail Shot: AviWings can flick tail spikes from their tails (range 30/120), doing 1d6 + Dexterity modifier piercing damage. These spikes give the target disadvantage on all attack rolls for a number of rounds equal to your Dexterity modifier. You are proficient with your spikes. Dive: When they hit a creature no more than one size category larger with a melee attack while in the air, they have the ability to grapple it and drag it down towards the ground, gaining advantage against all melee attacks while grappling. The target also takes normal falling damage. Classes: AviWings' peaceful ways and deep affinity with protecting peace (whether it's necessary or not) influences their classes, therefore a majority of them are Paladins. Clerics are very popular as well, but very rare, as only a gifted few can channel the energy of the Great Birds. But because of actually having gods, clerics are less uncommon than in other tribes. The artistry also influences several to be bards. And, an extremely rare few of them are sorcerers, and give up their free time and magic, but only to assist the moving of the Rock. Adventurers: There are quite a few adventurers but only bards are adventurers as Paladins have serious duties as soldiers to serve to the queen, and sorcerers must remain at the Rock all the time to ensure its enchantments. Their society has a special place of adoration for sorcerers, and loves paladins and bards. They regard clerics as about as highborn as they see sorcerers. They hate fighters, barbarians, and rogues. Most other classes are neutrally appreciated. DeathWings DeathWing Traits Ability Score Increase: DeathWings are strong, agile, aware, and good at influencing others. Your Strength, Dexterity, Wisdom, and Charisma increase by 2. However, living on an isolated island wasn't good for your studies--or your health, for that matter. Your Constitution and Intelligence decrease by 2. Age: Like all other dragons, DeathWings are biologically adults at age seven, and socially adults at age ten. You can live to over a hundred, but that's unlikely given how many dangers are in a dragon's life. Alignment: DeathWings tend towards chaos. They range from Chaotic Good to Chaotic Evil. Size: Like all other dragons, DeathWings grow in size throughout their lives. They grow from Medium to Gargantuan, depending on what point in their life they are at. Speed: DeathWings have a walking speed of 30 feet and a flying speed of 60 feet. Senses: DeathWings have darkvision to 30 feet. Languages: As a DeathWing you can read, write, and speak Draconic. Translucent: When you are in dim light, it takes a successful DC 15 Wisdom (Perception) check to spot you if you have neither moved nor attacked. A creature that tries to enter your space while unaware of you is is surprised by you. Sneaky: You are proficient in Stealth, and your proficiency bonus is doubled for it. Breath Weapon (Recharge 6): DeathWings can breathe a toxic, incendiary gas. You breath gas in a 40-by-10-foot line, which does 1d6 poison + 1d4 fire damage, or half damage on a successful Dexterity saving throw. The DC equals 8 + your proficiency bonus + your Constitution modifier, because this breath relies on physical endurance. This damage increases to 2d6 + 2d4 when you reach 5th level, 3d6 + 3d4 when you reach 11th level, and 4d6 + 4d4 when you reach 20th level. Poisoned Claws: Your claws do 1d6 + your Strength modifier slashing damage + 1d6 poison damage. You are proficient with your claws. Poisoned Bite: Your bite does 1d8 + your Strength modifer piercing damage + 1d8 poison damage. You can only use it once per turn, no matter how many attacks you can make. You are proficient with your bite. Classes: DeathWings are often Fighters, Rogues, or Monks, putting their venom and stealth to good use. Adventurers: DeathWings, being natural assassins, are often found in adventuring parties. Being chaotic, they love the life on the winds. MoonWings Drafted in Night MoonWings are never sorted into troops. The MoonWing ways of tradition are quite simple. As spoken by Queen Luna herself, "If you can defend yourself, then you have proven yourself." MoonWings have a method of apprenticing in order to be drafted into the army. The Mentors, a full guild in the MoonWing tribe, are fully responsible for the job of teaching MoonWings to fight in their own sincere ways. Each Mentor teaches a different fighting style for every apprentice, so no two are alike, and it is difficult for enemies to predict what the dragon will do. MoonWings believe that their bodies will do the fighting if they are at peace with themselves. They are taught how to listen in many ways, and how to sense to their fullest. Solace Within the Dark MoonWings are not afraid of the dark, and it is their fighting advantage. Not only is their night vision helpful, but it is their tranquil. They live within it, and within it they are craftsman of enlightened shadow. They are not exactly masters at artistic living. Rather, they are blacksmiths, and builders, shaping the dark world around them to defend themselves. They once built a huge wall around their territory, but it has withered away. Blacksmiths and martial teachers are sought by dragon tribes of all kinds because of the MoonWings' weapons are some of the best for their sturdy builds and abilities to draw in light, helping the owner find their way if they cannot see at night. MoonWings are not afraid to trade away these weapons because they are experts at fighting without them. Most just rush into battle wearing nothing but armor. A World Most Intriguing The hidden world of the MoonWings is difficult to find, even for someone with night vision. Tucked deep within a lush dark forest, the tangled undergrowth encloses most entrances and the crumbled wall adds for confusing scenery. Training grounds are nothing but open clearings, and even the palace itself is not that grand compared to the bejeweled empires of other dragons, merely a lush and overgrown treehouse. MoonWings live in houses constructed from leaves, wood, and natural sap. Highly flammable yet safely protected by neighborhood Druids, who enforce the homes with their natural magic to intensify the strength of the wood so it can withstand fire. MoonWing Traits These dragons of the moonlit night are commonly Druids and rangers, made for stealth and natural magic. Rarely there will be a few Paladins, but these are so rare that their scrolls are neatly tucked away in the royal palace. MoonWings despise sorcerers, believing that although their magic is serene and powerful, enchanting objects is unfair. They also dislike wizards and warlocks because of their 'unnatural' magic. They are mostly neutral towards anything else. SwiftWings SwiftWing Traits Ability Score Increase: SwiftWings are extremely nimble and agile in the air. Your Dexterity increases by 4. SwiftWings are also smart and personable. Your Charisma and Intelligence increase by 2. However, you also tend to be reckless and a bit weak. Your Wisdom and Strength decrease by 2. Age: Like all other dragons, SwiftWings are biologically adults at age seven, and socially adults at age ten. You can live to over a hundred, but that's unlikely given how many dangers are in a dragon's life. Alignment: SwiftWings believe strongly in personal freedom and individual rights, and consequently tend towards Chaos. They usually tend to their own, uninterested in the other tribes, so they're consequently usually Chaotic Neutral. Size: Like all tribes, SwiftWings grow throughout their life. They can range in size from Medium to Huge, depending on their ages. Speed: SwiftWings have a walking speed of 30 and a flying speed of 90. Senses: SwiftWings have extremely accurate eyesight. This is identical to the Aspect of the Beast for an Eagle (seeing a mile away as if you were 100 feet, and no disadvantage on Perception checks in dim light). Languages: As a SwiftWing you can read, write, and speak Draconic. Breath Weapon: SwiftWings are one of the only tribes that lack a breath weapon. Telekinesis: All SwiftWings can control elements. You innately have the Monk ability Elemental Attunement, and whenever you cast a spell or use another effect with the element related to what you specialize in, you can treat any roll of 1 as a 2. Electrokinesis corresponds to lightning damage, pyrokinesis to fire, hydrokinesis to cold, aerokinesis to all air-related effects (such as thunderwave), and terrakinesis to bludgeoning. For example, if a pyrokinetic casts Fireball and rolls 4-3-6-5-1-2-1-3, the damage would be 27, instead of 25. Classes: SwiftWings, being chaotic, agile, and intelligent, often become Rogues. Some become Wizards to supplement their telekinetic powers, usually training as Evokers to create pure elemental effects. Many also become Monks of the Way of the Four Elements, training to master their innate powers. Adventurers: SwiftWing adventurers are usually daring, brash, take-charge types, among a daring, brash, take-charge tribe. They can be trusted to watch their comrades' backs, even if they often put their own lives at risk carelessly. Category:Unimplemented Ideas Category:WOF D&D Category:Ancient